dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Yangus
Yangus is a character In Dragon Quest VIII who accompanies the Hero on his missions. Yangus is also the featured character of Shounen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon spin-off. He serves as a powerful tank character over the course of the game. He refers to the Hero as "Guv" (governor). He is not especially bright, and is apparantly aware of this fact. Regardless, he does what he can to help the hero and his friends. Biography Games Main Games VIII Originally a bandit from Pickham, Yangus tried to "go straight", as he himself put it, but because of his appearance people didn't give him much of a chance, which brought him back to a life of crime. However, one fateful day, he tried to make some money off of tolling a bridge, the same bridge which the Hero, King Trode and Medea were about to cross. Trode refused to pay - the bridge being within his kingdom - causing Yangus to attack the group, but his attack failed and he ended up collapsing the bridge while The Hero, Trode and Medea made it to the other side, leaving Yangus hanging on for his life. Trode insisted the group leave Yangus. But The Hero decided to save Yangus, who thanked the Hero and in turn pledged his loyalty to him. It is during this scene that Yangus gives the Hero the nickname of Guv. When asked by Jessica early in the story, Yangus explains that it was The Hero who "helped him go straight". When the group reaches the town of Pickham, Medea is stolen and sold to Red, a woman who lives on the outskirts of the region. It's revealed that Yangus and Red have history together (strongly implied to be romantic). At the end of the game, after the final boss is defeated, Jessica informs the Hero that Yangus and Red have gone into business together. Abilities Yangus has high strength throughout the entire game, he will deal the most damage out of any character physically. But Yangus has access to Healing spells if you dabble in his humanity skillset, which can help in the beginning but is completely outclassed by Angelo and the Hero. Each of Yangus' weapon paths has high damage potential. Scythes if you want to steal items or have access to the Big Banga attack. Axes are the most helpful fighting bosses and metal monsters. Clubs if you want to farm gold easier. Humanity is for healing if need be and for some of Yangus' more comedic attacks like Underpants Dance and Golden Oldies. Yangus also has the most useful fisticuffs skillset. Axes= |-|Clubs= |-|Scythes= |-|Fisticuffs= |-|Humanity= Trivia *Throughout Dragon Quest VIII, there is a recurring gag involving Yangus and King Trode. During certain scenes in the game, King Trode will suddenly appear out of nowhere, causing a surprised Yangus to strike an unusual pose and say "Cor Blimey!!!" **There's also a running gag where Yangus would call King Trode 'Grandad'. Gallery File:Dq8-yangus.jpg|Yangus concept art. Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Party members